Percy Jackson King of Universe redo
by Darkened Enemy
Summary: percy was left with betrayal and he is saved by chaos. now he shall be heir and new king of the universe to keep the world in peace. Good story for Athena and Annabeth hater!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name Perseus Jackson. Just call me Percy. Shortly after the war ended witch was caused by Gaea, all seven of us demigods in prophecies got a award. For me, better sword than Riptide and was allowed to fly through Zeus's domain. Annabeth had granted to redesign Camp Half Blood since it has been destroyed as part of Gaea's force attacked while main force has been transported to Rome to fight Gaea. With other five getting immortally. As we were about to leave Zeus has called me seperately.

"Perseus, we have been watching you and figured that you are dangerous." Zeus said

I was surprised since what would I do to be dangerous? I looked at my father who refused to look at me with Athena and Ares looking at me smugly. My anger started to boil since it was mainly there fault that I was led into this. Athena didn't want me to be happy since I was with her daughter and Ares still had grudges over me for defeating him when I was little.

Zeus continued "So the council has decided that you shall be executed for you can be threat to us."

"FINE! I don't care but remember this Olympians when you need me I shall not help you nor will I bother to." I said angrily that they plan to kill me even though I saved them twice. "You shall regret your decision and it will lead you to downfall."

The Olympians looked at each other in doubt for this decision but Zeus a=than took out his Master Bolt and shot at me. I closed my eyes but the bolt never came at me. When I opened my eyes...

**Sorry you guys if i made my story terrible. I just made an account and this is my first fanfic so don't fuss at me please. If you like my story then you may know I will update every week if possible.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 (CHAOS!)

_When I opened my eyes..._

Zeus stood there shocked with his master bolt stuck on the ground 10 feet away from him. All the gods looked shocked when the throne room darkened and immediately with a shower of black powder came out one and only THE Chaos in woman form. The gods bowed down to her... um... or him... (I don't know if it is he or she!) anyway... he/she turned to me and smiled down at me.

"Sleep young hero" Chaos said and with that she touched my forehead and I blacked out.

Chaos POV.

As I made young noble hero Perseus sleep I turned to Olympians when Athena said

"Thank you my lady you made a wise choice of killing that treat" She said with a smug look that was saying I was always right face which I wanted to squish it under my feet.

"HA! You stupid little goddess you have just embarrassed your own title for making such a idiotic comment!" As I said that she looked taken back and was now soon fuming.

As I was about to continue some certain Athena spawn shouted to me saying "You are the one stupid my mom is always right. As you can see he is a threat and he need to be killed."

"Then so be it I'll so you the truth." I said "You all believe on what Athena said and why Annabeth Chase is following her mom."

All nodded including the ones who just came into the room mostly demigods and minor gods.

"As you can see Athena practically lied to you for he had too much power and was now center of attention. She couldn't control him. So due to her proudness she lied and made up the story of him betraying to Gaea and will attack the Olympus. For Chase that stupid little girl supported her mom for being afraid of being revealed that she had cheated on Percy so in order to not get caught and be despised she planned also on killing him." I said

All the gods and demigods stood shocked and many glared at Athena and her Bi*** child they looked down but not really looking ashamed. Then I started to teleport away telling gods that I have to take care of him.

**My First Fanfic! Don't fuss at me please! But now I need you guys opinion on whether Percy should hate them or love them! I know this is short but I just started righting story and it is my first time! But as the story goes on I will make it longer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
